


Only Fools Dream

by Cranksta



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Gabriel is Jack's plus one to Vincent's wedding, Jack is too, M/M, Mentions to Gabriel's past divorce, Mentions to Jack's developing drinking problem, Super Soldier Stamina, gabriel is pining, they're both disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranksta/pseuds/Cranksta
Summary: Jack is invited to his ex's wedding.Gabriel is coming with to keep him company.Vincent may or not play unwitting matchmaker to two stubborn dumbasses that hold too much in.





	Only Fools Dream

 

“Remind me why the fuck you want to go, again?”

 

Jack smiled nervously, scratching the nape of his neck.

 

“I-ah… I’m happy for him, you know? David seems like a nice guy and Vincent is happy so I figured I should support him? We’ve been friends since high school, Gabe. I’m not going to miss out on his wedding.”

 

Jack sighed.

 

“Besides, he invited me.”

 

Gabriel groaned, leaning into the doorframe of Jack’s quarters.

 

“So, to get this straight- you want to  _ torture _ yourself for a few hours watching your ex get married to someone else and you want  _ me _ there to keep you from doing something stupid?”

 

Jack rubbed at his face.

 

“Yes. Fine, yes. I want you there to keep me from doing something I’ll regret.”

 

Gabriel straightens a little, making note of the seriousness in Jack’s tone.

 

“I… I’m just glad he’s happy, you know? He found someone to give him what I couldn’t and I feel I should support that.”

 

Gabriel pressed his lips together.

 

“It’s going to hurt.”

  
  
Jack looks down.

 

“Yeah. Yeah it is.”

 

Gabriel sighs softly, relaxing his posture.

 

“Alright, I’ll go with you.”

 

He approaches Jack, poking a finger into his chest.

 

“But you owe me.”

 

Jack blinks before laughing, smacking Gabe’s hand away.

 

“Ah ah ah, Gabe. I already paid this debt upfront years ago by organizing your divorce party.”

 

Gabe steps back, crossing his arms and groaning.

 

“Fuck, fine. Yeah, okay you got me there.”

 

Silence.

 

“You’re buying my suit though.”

 

Jack smiles.

 

“Deal.”

 

===

 

Gabe stares out of the corner of his eye as Jack slams down another bottle of beer on the bathroom counter, fixing the bowtie on his collar.

 

Gabriel has forgone his, choosing to use a vest and pocket-square that matches the colors of the venue.

 

Gabriel decides against commenting on Jack’s drinking. It does fuck-all for them anyway. Let Jack cope how he wants to.

 

“You sure you’re not the one getting married? You don’t need to look perfect, boyscout.”

 

Jack’s face scrunches up in dismay and finally leaves the poor bowtie alone.

 

“Says the guy who looks perfect in anything.”

 

Gabriel shrugs.

 

“All that time being a nerd in school theatre had to be worth something.”

 

Jack side-eyes him before stalking out of the bathroom into the room of their hotel, bending down to the mini-fridge and grabbing another beer.

 

The thing was fully stocked- complimentary for the Strike Commander of course.

 

“You gonna drink all night?”

 

Jack pops open the cap, tilting it back.

 

“If I have to.”

 

Gabriel reaches for his shirt cuffs on the ornate bedroom dresser, clipping them into place while watching Jack out of the corner of his eye.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I know. I just… I need something.”

 

Gabriel sighed.

 

“I didn’t come here to watch you try to numb yourself.”

 

Jack is quiet, frowning.

 

Gabriel straightens his sleeves, moving towards Jack and swiping the beer from his hands.

 

“I came here to watch you fail at dancing and actually have a good time.”

 

He throws back the rest of the beer himself, grimacing at the taste.

 

“Gah, they couldn’t even put the good shit in there for us, could they?”

 

He doesn’t look back, drops the bottle in the trash and grabs the small gift bag on the desk.

 

“You coming?”

 

Jack fussed with the end of his sleeves, clearing his throat and crossing the end of the double king beds.

 

He looked tense, pale. Combined with the bags under his eyes - it wasn’t a good look.

 

Gabriel grabbed Jack by the shoulder and squeezed.

 

“C’mon, we show our face- you give your well-wishes. We steal half the buffett and then come back here to watch shitty E!TV drama, alright?”

 

Jack smiled, blue eyes shining slightly and Gabriel had to force himself not to look too long, rubbing his shoulder and finally reaching for the door.

 

“It’s not gonna be  _ that _ bad.”

 

===

 

It was that bad.

 

They’ve inhaled a quarter of the buffet and Gabriel is sure Jack has cleared out a good amount of the bar too- somehow managing to make it look like he isn’t.

 

Gabriel only knows because Jack’s cheeks are rosy and that means he’s managed to drink enough to start overpowering their metabolism. He’s talking to his ex’s parents, a big fake smile plastered on his face and he once again regurgitates the same shit he’s been peddling all night to anyone who asks.

 

_ “I’m happy for him- he’s done well for himself. They’re really happy together, I’m sure they’ve got a bright future ahead of them. Me? No, of course not, I’m married to my job you know? Haha.” _

 

Gabriel can watch it on Jack’s lips like he’s reading off a script.

 

He probably is. Probably wrote it before they even got here this morning.

 

Gabriel leans further into wall, taking another sip of the whiskey he swiped a few minutes ago after Jack got swept away by people that pretend to care about his well being.

 

Jack is the groom’s ex. Everyone fucking knows it. Gabriel has overheard exactly four conversations between various groups about it. He’s the guy that couldn’t say yes when Vincent got down on one knee and broke both of their hearts.

 

_ “They’re still trying to be friends you know? I think John just can’t let go.” _

 

Jack. His name is Jack.

 

If half of the people that talk about him actually cared about him, they’d know about that.

 

They’d also know that Jack got cold feet because his best fucking friend was going through a divorce and custody battle brutal enough to make him re-evaluate just how much he wanted to be with Vincent.

 

That Gabriel was sleeping on his couch and taking most of his energy and time that usually was reserved for the maintenance of his long-distance relationship.

 

He’s not sure if he made Jack afraid of marriage, but he sure made Jack afraid of marriage with  _ Vincent. _

 

He took another sip, draining the last of the liquor before pushing away from the wall.

 

Jack’s had enough. He can tell he’s had enough.

 

But he also knows Jack is going to see the rest of this reception out if it fucking kills him.

 

Which means it’s up to him to make a distraction.

 

The music has been getting gradually louder as people settle into the night. Vincent and David have already had their dance and are floating around the room in post-marriage bliss. Talking to various family members about their next plans- how they just  _ knew _ when they met and other mundane shit that Gabriel really wished he could stop spying on for one goddamn moment.

 

But, it was in his job title to be a snoop so now he knows just what fucking breed of dog the newlyweds want to adopt and just how many kids they want and how they’re going to start making moves to buy a house and Gabriel is  _ done. _

 

He approaches Jack from behind, purposefully ignores the way he doesn’t startle at the sudden touch as his shoulder out of sheer trust.

  
Jack always knew where he was. Always knew his next move.

 

And he knew Jack’s.

 

They were fucking  _ perfect _ together and Gabriel reigned in that thought before it could do more damage.

 

“C’mon, you told me there would be dancing.”

 

Jack hardly has enough time to say superficial goodbyes before he’s being dragged away- Gabriel leading him to a spot on the dancefloor.

 

Jack is laughing, putting up a little fight for show and Gabriel wants to take that sound and carve it into his heart.

 

“I can’t dance, Gabe!”

 

Gabriel rolls his eyes, reaching forward to tear the absurd bowtie from Jack’s collar that is just as fucking out of place as his stupid cowlick and toss it on the wooden floor.

 

“Neither can I, you dumbass. We’re having fun.”

 

They dance. Poorly. But Jack’s eyes are on him and squinting under the wide smile on his lips and it’s better than whatever Jack would be subjecting himself to right now if he was elsewhere.

 

And Gabriel tries not to watch the sweat on the corner of his neck or the glint of saliva on his lips. Fails, but he tries.

 

Jack pulls away, stating he’ll be right back and Gabriel is suddenly left in the purple-blue lights of the dancefloor surrounded by people he doesn’t know nor care about.

 

He makes his way back over to the bar, orders another whiskey.

 

Someone slides up next to him and he reigns in the urge to raise his eyebrow as he realizes it’s Vincent. All black hair and dimples and happiness.

 

“We opened your gift- it was very thoughtful, thank you.”

 

“It was all Jack. Bought it off some rare distillery in Amsterdam. You should thank him, not me. I got the gift cards.”

 

Vincent laughs and takes a sip of the water handed to him.

 

“You two look happy, by the way. Was wondering how long it would take.”

 

Gabriel sputters.

 

_ “What?” _

 

Vincent blinks owlishly.

 

“You guys are together right? You and Jack?”

 

Gabriel takes a deep sip of his drink and growls.

 

“No.”

 

He can see the red on Vincent’s face, is glad that his complexion is enough to hide most of the flush on his own skin.

 

“I- ah. I’m sorry. You two just looked… happy.”

 

Gabriel reaches up to loosen a button on his shirt, needing to cool down.

 

Vincent took the silence as room to continue.

 

“He talked about you all the time, you know? When he was in basic. I’m -uh, I’m pretty sure he loved you more than he ever loved me. For what it’s worth.”

 

Gabriel slammed his drink down on the bar counter, standing straight.

 

“Yeah, well it’s worth shit.”

 

He walks away, not bothering to look back as he shoved his hands in his pockets and made way for the hallway.

 

He splashes water on his face in the bathroom, taking a moment.

 

_ I’m sure he loved you more than he ever loved me. _

 

Gabriel wiped off his collar, letting the emotions simmer and roil in his gut.

 

He’s loved Jack since they first fucking spoke to each other. He’d loved Jack all through his fucking manic burnout of a marriage and through long nights of stress and loneliness.

 

But he knows Jack doesn’t want him. Not like that.

 

Never- there’s never been more than what they have. There can never be more. Not with the careers both of them lead and the kind of things they do. Gabriel is in his mid-thirties and he’s  _ tried _ just like Jack did. Tried to find someone else. Thought he’d succeeded.

 

Ended up here getting cornered by his best friend’s fucking ex and told that Jack wanted him more than the guy he stood by and fawned over for six fucking years.

 

Gabriel pulls himself away from the mirror, tidies himself up and moves to head back out to the reception. Maybe he can convince Jack to go back to their room now and watch shitty manufactured drama like he promised earlier.

 

Except when he walks out into the venue, he sees Jack talking with Vincent and feels the world stop.

 

Jack is tense, clearly reigning in the storm under his skin and Vincent smiling apologetically and Gabriel barely has enough time to react before Jack is storming off into the hallway.

 

“Jack? Jack, hey Jack!”

 

Jack doesn’t turn to look at him and he’s racing down the hallway to catch up with his retreating figure.

 

Gabriel manages to grab him, pulling him into some dark room that served as decor storage and slammed the door.

 

“What the fuck was that?”

 

Jack snarled, pushing back and Gabriel let go of his lapels.

 

“You were right, we shouldn’t have come. Is that what you want to hear?”

 

Gabriel blinked, mouth opening and closing.

 

“No, I just want to know what the fuck he said to upset you this much.”

 

Jack laughed bitterly.

 

“He told me I needed to figure out what I wanted. He fucking- he told me that I need to make some priorities before it was too late. That I - that  _ you... _ ”

 

Jack cuts himself off.

 

“I couldn’t be what he wanted me to be and now he’s-”

 

“He said what about us, Jack?”

 

Gabriel can feel his hands shaking, clenches them into fists to hide it and refuses to break the gaze between their eyes.

 

There’s red creeping up Jack’s neck and Gabriel can track the way his eyes are focusing on Gabriel’s lips.

 

“He said I need to… decide what I want.”

 

He can feel fire running through his veins and steps closer to the source, caging Jack in against the door. 

 

“And what do you want, Jack?”

 

He’s begging with his eyes, knows he is. Breathes heavily as he waits for Jack to speak. Wants so desperately to hear the words on Jack’s lips that have been echoing in his own mind for years.

 

“I. You. You, Gabe.”

 

Gabriel is on him as soon as he can process the words, tastes chapped lips and alcohol and dives in for more.

 

Jack moans and then their bodies are pressed together. Jack doesn’t hold anything from him, parts his lips and lets Gabriel explore, hooks a hand around his waist to pull their hips closer together.

 

Gabriel sneaks a hand on the back of Jack’s neck and holds as they kiss. It’s not soft or kind- just desperate and feverish. It’s perfect. Jack’s body is hot against his and a grind of his hips and a moan tells him that Jack isn’t fucking around tonight.

 

Or he is. Just not in the bad way.

 

Gabriel breaks the kiss, taking a moment to calm as Jack starts working at his neck interrupting him.

 

“Fuck.”

 

Jack laughs.

 

“Yeah.That’s kinda the idea, Gabe.”

 

Gabriel groans and pushes Jack back against the door.

 

“I want you too.”

 

Jack smiles, dragging Gabriel into another kiss.

 

Clever fingers are tugging at the front of his pants and he doesn’t stop them, bucks slightly as Jack figures out how to get his slacks open and reach inside. Jack drops to his knees and Gabriel barely has enough sense to brace himself against the door.

 

Calloused fingers wrap around his cock and pull it through the gap in his slacks, making him hiss and gasp at the feeling. Jack’s hands are on his fucking dick and it’s better than he ever could’ve imagined, better than-

 

He yells as he feels the warm wet sensation of Jack’s mouth on his cock

 

And oh fuck  _ that’s _ better than he could’ve ever imagine, better than anything he’s ever imagined.

 

Not that he’s ever imagined this exact scenario before.

 

_ Yeah. _

 

“Fuck, Jack. Fuck- yeah that’s it.”

 

Jack isn’t shy, wrapping a hand around the dip of his hips and pulling him close, sliding his cock further into the vice of his throat and Gabriel lashes out- banging a fist on the door he’s leaning against as he shouts into the dark room.

 

Jack is swallowing him  _ whole _ and he can’t restrain himself, reaching down with the hand not supporting his weight and sliding it through stress-greying blonde locks. Jack is sucking cock like a man dying and Gabriel can already feel the spark in his lower back, gasps when he hears Jack moan around him.

 

“Fuck, Jack. You gonna make me come?”

 

It’s the only warning he’ll give, groans as Jack keeps his pace and pushes him to the edge.

 

The hand in Jack’s hair tightens as his hips stutter, shouting as Jack pulls his orgasm from him like a fucking expert. Like they’ve been doing this for years and not in a fucking storage room for the first time at his ex’s fucking wedding.

 

Gabriel is leaning on the door, panting as he feels Jack swallow, tongue darting out to clean up any remaining mess before tucking Gabriel’s cock back into his pants.

 

Gabriel pulls Jack up onto his feet and kisses him, slips his tongue in and tastes his own come on Jack’s swollen lips. He’s relaxed, thoughts spinning in his mind as it catches up.

 

Jack had admitted he wanted  _ Gabe of all fucking people  _ then got on his fucking knees and sucked him off in five minutes flat.

 

Gabriel is pretty sure he’s dreaming.

 

“Wanna go back to our room?”

 

Jack is panting and Gabriel knows he’s still hard. Presses a palm against the heat in Jack’s slacks and listens to the hiss at his ear.

 

“Fuck yeah.”

 

Gabriel is smiling, pulling Jack away from the door, opening it, and pushing them through. They stumble in the hallway and Jack laughs and Gabriel is sure this is the beginning of his fucking  _ life _ . He reaches for Jack’s hand and Jack startles, glancing down for a moment, starting wide eyed at where their fingers are intertwined.

 

Gabriel laughs, gripping tight and moving them down the hallway towards the elevator.

 

The elevator is empty as they ride twenty floors up and Gabriel grunts when Jack pushes him against the steel walls and presses their lips together. Jack’s chest is pressed into his and it’s warm and solid and grounding.

 

Jack hums when Gabriel reaches down to grab a handful of ass and Gabe moans into the space between their tongues at the feeling of tight muscle.

 

A thought hits him, making him pull away from the kiss for a moment.

 

“How you wanna do this, babe? I don’t think I brought any condoms… or lube.”

 

Jack laughs, reaching down to hold Gabriel's hips still while they grind together.

 

“I’ve got lube and I know we’re both clean.”

 

Gabriel laughed.

 

Jack leans forward, pulling the lobe of his ear between his teeth and nipping gently. Gabriel is putty in Jack’s hands and he’s ready for whatever Jack wants to give him- desperate for it.

 

“Besides, I want to feel you come inside me.”

 

Gabriel gasps out a moan, gripping Jack’s ass shamelessly and pulling them closer together.

 

_ “Fuck.” _

 

Jack’s deep chuckle is interrupted when the elevator dings, opening to their floor.

 

Jack is the one dragging him down the hall this time, Gabriel’s legs barely able to work properly as he finally realizes this is real. This is happening. Jack is opening their room and pulling him inside and he’s going to fuck his best friend- the guy that saved his ass numerous times in the war and still stands by him years later.

 

Gabriel wonders what was keeping him from doing this years ago as Jack steals the breath from his lips, once again kissing him like a starved man.

 

God, and haven’t both of them been starving for this?

 

“Ten minutes.”

 

Gabriel barely has time to register the words as Jack vanishes into the bathroom and he’s left with his thoughts.

 

The strategic side of him rises first, pointing out that both of their beds are covered in the contents of their suitcases from this morning’s dash to the wedding. Gabriel begins clearing off the closest one, shoving his shit back in his bag and tossing it into the unused closet.

 

Should he undress? Fluff the pillows? What the fuck does one do with this much bed?

 

_ You fuck in it. _

 

Well yeah. Thanks, brain.

 

He strips his vest, pulling off his shoes and belt and barely starting at his shirt buttons as the bathroom door opens and he gets too distracted to continue.

 

Jack has gotten rid of his jacket, wearing a partially unbuttoned dress shirt and slacks.

 

He’s holding his leather grooming bag in hand and tosses it onto the bed before toeing off his shoes. Gabriel rushes the rest of his shirt, pulling it off before reaching for Jack and pushing him against the bed until the back of his knees hit the mattress causing him to fall heavily onto it.

 

Gabriel scrambles to straddle Jack’s waist, feels Jack’s hands on his hips as he runs his hands over the broad chest underneath him.

 

Gabriel makes quick work of the buttons on Jack’s shirt, stripping the gaudy colors of the wedding off him and tossing it to the floor. Kisses him briefly before moving up further onto the bed.

 

Jack follows and Gabriel barely has enough time to lay down before Jack is pulling at the buttons on his pants, tugging them down his waist and freeing up more room for his cock.

 

Gabriel watches as Jack mouths him through the fabric of his briefs and moans. Barely manages a grip on himself before reaching up, pulling on Jack’s arm to drag him up on the bed.

 

“It’s your turn, Jack.”

 

Jack laughs, leans back against the pillows and lets Gabriel climb on top of him.

 

Their kiss is slower, easier. More settled. Jack relaxes, hooks a leg over Gabriel’s calf and pulls them closer together.

 

Gabriel runs his hands down Jack’s sides, feeling clusters of scars as he goes. He’s been there for almost all of them- knows the slash by his ribcage from shrapnel and the graphed skin on his back from a bullet wound.

 

They saved the world together. They deserve this.

 

Jack is squirming, bucking his hips and angling for friction on his cock, drawing Gabe’s attention from his thoughts and making him grin.

 

Gabriel climbs onto his knees and starts pulling Jack’s slacks open and off, mouth watering at the sight of the hard line of his cock straining against fabric. Palms it roughly and watches Jack buck into his grip. Grins at the red flush creeping up from Jack’s hips to his chest- from his neck to his shoulders to his  _ ears _ .

 

Beautiful.

 

He finally pulls Jack’s briefs free, finally getting him naked.

 

Well, he’s seen Jack naked before, sure. Hell, he’s even had Jack in his bed before.

 

But never those two things together, and definitely not with the intention to do something about it.

 

Gabriel is burrowing his face into the seam of Jack’s hips before he realizes it, running his lips and tongue into the sensitive skin of his thigh and moaning. Jack’s legs are moving to drape over his shoulders and Gabriel wraps his arms around Jack’s hips, pulling him closer.

 

Jack jerks when he finally lathes the flat of his tongue over the base of his cock, sealing his lips around the flesh and sucking gently.

 

He looks up, catches a glimpse of Jack’s heaving chest and thrown back head, one hand twisted into the pillow and another somewhere in the sheets.

 

Gabriel grins, shifts enough to get the head of Jack’s cock in his mouth and slide down halfway, sucking more roughly.

 

Jack cries out, the hand by the pillow coming down to grip at his head while Jack finally looks at him, eyes wide and blown with pleasure.

 

“Holy fuck!”

 

Gabriel grins around the cock in his mouth briefly before doubling down on his motions, determined to return the favor from earlier. Making sure to make the glide as slick and messy as he can, groaning at how Jack’s thighs are wrapping around his head and holding him in place as he bucks.

 

He’s grinding into the sheets, lost to Jack’s pleasure as he finally shudders, gasping.

 

Gabriel tastes Jack’s come on his tongue and keeps sucking until the hand on his head starts pushing him away. He pulls back from between the vice of Jack’s thighs and wipes his mouth.

 

Jack is panting on the bed as a splotchy flush covers his torso.

 

_ Beautiful. _

 

Gabriel shimmies out of his briefs, tossing them onto the floor and crawling up to reach for Jack’s grooming bag. Fishes out the bottle of lube he keeps in there and lobs the bag onto the nightstand. Jack is watching him, significantly less winded and palming his cock back into hardness.

 

“On your front.”, he directs, slapping Jack on the thigh playfully.

 

Jack laughs, but obeys. Turns onto his stomach, then rocks his hips against the bed- drawing Gabriel’s eyes for a moment before he can refocus on his task.

 

Gabriel crawls up behind him, straddling his thighs and leaning forward, pressing his hips to Jack’s ass and grinding against it. Sliding against the seam between and enjoying the tease of sensation.

 

Jack moans under him and that creeping flush is back, fingers gripping into the sheets as he pushes back against Gabriel’s cock.

 

Gabriel drags his hands over Jack’s broad shoulders, squeezing and rubbing small circles with his thumbs.

 

“Still want this, Jackie?”

 

Jack groans, lifting his head from the pillows and glancing back out of the corner of his eyes.

 

“Yes, fuck  _ yes. _ ”

 

Gabriel grins, chuckling as he backs off of Jack’s thighs, spreading them and settling between. He makes sure the lube is stashed safely by his side before sliding his arms under Jack’s legs, wrapping his hands around his hips and pulling.

 

Jack gasps as he’s manhandled, relaxing into Gabriel’s hands and bucking slightly.

 

Gabriel presses a kiss to the globe of Jack’s ass, peppering throughout and nipping the muscle playfully. Jack is moaning at each touch, whining until suddenly he’s moving, pushing backwards.

 

He gets the idea, moving his attentions to the seam of Jack’s ass, brushing his tongue against taught flesh. Relishes the sound ripping from Jack’s chest as he does it again, lapping earnestly this time. Getting him nice and wet and relaxed. Pressing the tip of his tongue in gently every few strokes just to listen to Jack cry out.

 

But he can’t prep Jack properly like this. Moves away as Jack whines, keeping one hand on Jack’s thigh and reaching for the lube.

 

Letting go just long enough to pop the cap and spread some of the slick on his fingers.

 

Gabriel grins as Jack tenses beautifully at the return of his touch, spreading his legs further and moaning. Jack’s head turns to snarl at him, hips canting in frustration.

 

“Fuck,  _ c’mon _ Gabe. Stop teasing.”

 

Gabriel laughs.

 

“Alright.”

 

He presses one slick finger inside Jack’s ass, smooth and steady until he’s two knuckles deep.

 

Jack shudders, fluttering wonderfully around his finger and moaning. Gasps in a breath as Gabriel wiggles his finger experimentally. Still tight, too tight.

 

He works his finger in and out, pressing briefly against Jack’s prostate as he waits patiently for him to relax enough to take two. Re-slicks up and eases a second finger in, rubs at Jack’s back until the vice around his fingers ease. Working them in tandem, massaging more thoroughly and spreading him open. Presses more insistently against Jack’s prostate, savoring the sound of his cries.

 

_ “Gabe!” _

 

He shudders at the want in Jack’s tone, can’t resist stroking his cock as he fucks into him with his fingers. Slips in a third just to make sure he’s loose, testing his work.

 

“Ready, baby?”

 

A slap of a hand against the bed as Jack huffs in frustration.

 

“Yes! Fuck, yes!”

 

Gabriel doesn’t waste time, pulls his fingers from Jack’s to slick his cock and shift further up the bed, leaning against the wooden headboard.

 

“Then, c’mon. Wanna watch you ride me.”

 

Jack is in his lap in the span of a breath, straddling his hips and gripping at his cock, angling back just right to push the tip of his cock inside. Grips one of Gabriel’s shoulders to balance himself as he sinks down. Gabriel hooks his hands around Jack’s waist as he watches, biting his lip against the sudden pressure around his cock.

 

That flush has completely overrun Jack’s skin, covering him from the ‘V’ of his hips to the bridge of his ears. 

 

Gorgeous. Almost as gorgeous as the sound of satisfaction Jack is making as he’s fully seated on Gabriel’s cock.

 

Gabriel leans forward, angling Jack’s chin so they can press their lips together, open mouthed and panting. Jack is rocking in his lap and the sensation is enough to make him bite the inside of his cheek.

 

The pain doesn’t quite register, the cut healing as quickly as it came. Magnifying the pleasure he’s experiencing, making him moan.

 

He grips the back of Jack’s head, threading his fingers tightly in his hair and pulling sharply.

 

Relishing in the gasp and full body shudder that passes through Jack’s body all the way down to the flutter of his ass on his cock.

 

Pain has never been the same- not since the SEP changed them.

 

He lets go, smoothing his hand down the back of Jack’s neck and cradling it softly. Kissing deeper, moaning into Jack’s mouth as he rocks up to meet his pace.

 

They can explore later- tonight he wants this. Wants to etch Jack into his skin so deeply that he’ll never recover. Wants the promise that this isn’t a one-time thing. That Jack is choosing to give this a shot and see what happens.

 

He already knows he’s in it for however long they have. He’s been in it since day one. Since before the world tried to change them and succeeded. Since before he knew he had a chance.

 

Jack wrapped his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders, using the leverage to pull his body up and slide back down, groaning blissfully as he started fucking himself in earnest. Gabriel gasped in tandem, relishing in the sensation of it. Started moving in rhythm, providing more friction for them both.

  
  
A nip at his ear, tearing a moan from his chest as Jack speaks huskily into his neck.

 

“C’mon, I know you’ve got more than that.”

  
  
Gabriel growls, squeezing his hands tighter around Jack’s waist and shifting, getting the leverage to snap his hips up into the vice of Jack’s body. Jack cries out into his shoulder, bracing himself on his knees to take it.

 

He can feel Jacks legs shaking minutely under his hands, the pitch of Jack’s moans changing as he hits the right spot over and over again.

 

“Jerk yourself off while I fuck you.”

 

Jack groans headily, sliding a hand between them, the shaking in his legs magnifying as he works his cock. Gabriel hisses as Jack clenches, so close to the edge and keeping himself there.

  
  
“C’mon, Gabe, fuck- I need you to come. Come for me?”

 

Gabriel shudders at the sound of Jack’s begging. Feels the tension in his thighs as he thrusts harder, groping every inch of Jack he can reach.

  
  
“Mm- fuck! That’s it, Gabe. Come inside me, baby.”

 

His climax hits him all at once, making him cry out as he clings to Jack, filling his body and riding the edge of oversensitivity until Jack is gasping in front of him- covering both of their stomachs in come. Jack is crying out into his shoulder and starting to push him away before he finally slows down, easing his movements.

 

They cling to each other for a moment, catching their breath and easing into their afterglow before Jack finally rises off his lap. He collapses onto the bed next to him and Gabriel finds himself unable to resist doing the same.

 

They’re both sweaty, sticky, and covered in come, but Gabriel doesn’t give a fuck. He drapes an arm over Jack’s middle and rubs circles into his side, drinking in the sound of Jack’s breathing.

 

Jack moves first, turning just enough to kiss him lazily.

 

“We should clean up.”

 

Gabriel frowns, pulling Jack closer. He’s not ready to let this moment go yet. Not when so much is still unspoken.

 

They have to leave in the morning. Go back to base and continue with their responsibilities. He can’t do it until he knows what’s going to happen- prepare for it.

 

“Gabe?”

 

He pulls away, sitting up on his elbows.

 

Jack must see the worry in his eyes, the anxiety.

 

“All this time, Jack. Why now?”

 

The red returns to Jack’s face, eyes cast down.

 

“I… he was right. Vincent was right.”

 

Gabriel’s brows furrowed.

 

“I’ve been scared of asking for what I want. And too stubborn. Always have been.”

 

Jack sat up, meeting Gabriel’s eyes with his own.

 

“I didn’t want it to cost me something else.”

 

Gabriel nods, rubbing the back of his fingers over Jack’s arm. Takes in the meaning behind Jack’s words and evaluates them.

 

“So this is… this won’t stop when he get back to HQ tomorrow, right? This is real?”

 

Jack laughs and Gabriel could swear his eyes are glistening, shoulders hunching as he exhales heavily.

 

“Yes. Yes it’s real.  _ We’re _ real.”

 

Gabriel smiles softly, relaxing finally.

 

“Alright.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Then let’s take a shower?”

 

Gabriel laughs, feeling light for the first time in years.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be right there.”

 

He watches Jack get out of bed, make his way to the bathroom with a slight hitch in his step and grins.

 

He could get used to this.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So yeah.
> 
> This is my response to the Bastet story. I've got other things in mind too as I fully digest it- but holy hell I can't believe this all came out in less than 48 hours.
> 
> Come check me out on twitter if you want! https://twitter.com/vertizontally


End file.
